KickAss:Ignite the Flame
by fireferret123
Summary: Everything is fine, Kick-Ass is well, kicking ass, with Mindy as his trainer. But then Mindy's cousin comes to school own day needing help to take down a fire crazed villain. My first Fan Fiction.


**Kick-Ass:**

**Ignite The Flame**

Disclaimer: I don not own anything!

School was fine. Life was fine, nothing could ruin this. Well I guess I spoke too  
soon. I'm Dave Lizewski, also known as Kick-Ass and my friend Mindy trains me on  
our free time to make me a better hero. Her on the other hand, retired. Funny  
right, a 12 year old retiring. Anyway, since she lives with Officer Marcus Williams,  
she can't fight crime anymore. So I guess it's just me on my own. Spoke too soon  
again.

While we were at school, Mindy and I were talking to each other about a couple  
of junkies I took down the other day.

" Ok just don't get too cocky". Said Mindy.

"Yeah yeah yeah I know but I did good rig-", I was cut off by an unrecognizable voice.

"Well hello there Mindy. Or should I say Hit-Girl, and is that Kick-Ass next to you."

Suddenly, Mindy grabbed the kid and through him in an empty janitor's closet. We both went in with him.  
"Who the hell are you, and what do you want! Yelled Mindy in a demanding voice. You Better start talking or I swear I'll-"

" I'm your cousin!"

Mindy and I were totally confused. " I thought you had no other family." I said.

" I don't!" She yelled.

" Well you do!" The boy said.

He told us that his name was Zack Macready. That was Mindy's last name.  
Macready, not Zack. Oh shut up! Anyway he also said that his dad was a weapons manufacturer and sold his products to Mindy's father.

" Where do you think your dad gets his weapons from...Ebay?"

" And amazon." Mindy replied.

" Well he gets them from my dad. But now my dad is dead. Murdered! I found him at home with a bullet in his head, and his latest weapon, stolen. That's why I need your dad's help. To help me find this murderer and stop him. Also becau-

" Well you're too late because my dad is dead." Said Mindy.

" What do you mean He's dead. I came all this way for nothing!"

" Not for nothing, I can help." I shouted.

" You mean you and Mindy?..." He asked.

" No, just me. Mindy is retired." I said.

" What! No thanks Asshole! I think I'll just take my chances with other heroes."

Now I was really confused. I didn't know there were other heroes out there. And with other heroes, that must mean there are other villains too.  
" Wait. Mindy has been training me for a couple of months now, and I think I could help." I told him.

He thought about it for a while.

" Fine. Just don't get your skinny ass killed."

Later, I asked him who the guy who killed his father was and what he stole. He told me that his name was Ignite, and that he was obsessed with fire. He stole a machine that was a fire starter called The Hydra . It was like a bomb but, instead of an explosion, just mass amounts of fire.

After school we went to his house and picked up a few weapons. Guns, knives, bombs, you name it.

Zack changed into his costume. He had his hair spiked up, and painted blue, and he also wore blue ski goggles. His leather suit had highlights of blue on it, and a utility belt. On his back he had two sticks that were actually tasers. Inside his sleeves held chains with knifes on the tips, to wrap around objects and people.

" What do you call yourself?" Mindy asked.

" The Tasmanian Devil." He replied.

Mindy and I were cracking up.

" The Tasmanian Devil! Taz! From the Looney Tunes." mocked Mindy. "You gotta' be shittin' me!"

After that I changed into my costume and we were ready to kick some ass! He told me that my batons aren't working for him, and he could take a few seconds to modify them.

He gave me the same batons, only difference is that it had a button on it. I clicked it and a blade came out.

" But I'm not planning on killing anyone." I said.

" Well you're gonna' have too." He told me.

Mindy stayed at the house watching from the security cameras, directing us where to go, and how to get to Ignite.

" So what's our plan?'' I asked Taz.

" Got no plan." He answered.

" But we need a plan!" I shouted.

"Fine, don't get your panties in a bunch. He'll probably have guards, I'll take care of them, and you stop Ignite. But don't kill him. Leave that to me."  
We walked into the building casually, and there stood a lean, bald man staring directly at me.

" Well looky here. It's Kick-Ass. And who's that little piece of shit standing next to him."

Suddenly Zack took off his goggles, and showed his face to Ignite.

" My name is Zack Macready, and you killed my father!"

"Well, boo- fuckin'- hoo. Mocked Ignite. You don't see me plotting vengeance for the death of my brother. Hey Kick-Ass, you want to know my real name. My name is Freddy D'amico. And you killed my brother, you lying son of a bitch!"

By now I was totally confused, Ignite was Frank D'amico's brother! After that, Ignite ran away with the Hydra into his office while he sent his armed guards to fight us off. Zack stayed to fight off the guards, while I went after Ignite.

Zack was pulled out his chains from his sleeves, wrapping them around people's necks and pulling, slitting their throats. Tasering everybody, Throwing knives. He was a killing machine! But now it was time to defeat Ignite.

When I met him at his office, he put down The Hydra and picked up a samurai sword. I picked up my batons and clicked the magic button on each which made a blade a blade pop out. And then it was battle. Mindy taught me how to sword, with well, my batons. But, this guy was tough, he cut my arms twice and my leg once. I just wondered how zack was doing.

He ended up killing all of the guards, but he had to face the biggest, strongest, personal bodyguard of Ignite! He called himself the Bull. And Taz was ready to kick ass!.

" Oh come over here so I could whoop your ass. The Bull?... More like the bull-shit!" Teased Zack.

The Bull didn't say anything, he just scraped his foot on the floor and charged at Zack. And suddenly Zack threw his chains at the pipes on the ceiling, but The Bull grabbed his feet, pulled him, which caused the chains to break.

Zack dropped to the floor in pain. Holding his ribs. He pulled out his tasers, and ran to The Bull, but he grabbed the tasers and threw Taz across the room. He knew he couldn't beat him.

He needed to try one last time. Zack jumped on Bull's back strangling him. The Bull grabbed him, held him over his head, bending his back, and suddenly a familiar face appeared.

" Hey jackass! Get the hell off him!" Shouted Mindy.

The Bull was now furious. He threw Zack at her. But she dodged his short body. She grabbed her butterfly knife flipped it open and jumped on The Bull's back. She stabbed his muscular back multiple times, but was interrupted when The Bull grabbed her and threw her with Zack across the room. The Bull was reaching for his back screaming with agonizing pain.

" You came back!" Said zack.

" No shit. Replied Mindy. Give me a knife."

Zack picked up a Bowie knife on the floor, and handed to her. She spinned it around and threw it at The Bull. It went to his face, and he died on impact.

" What changed your mind?" Asked Zack.

" I knew you ass holes would need my help.'' She replied.

After, they went into Ignite's office, where they found him and I fighting. Their entrance distracted him, which gave me the chance of hitting with my baton. He was on the floor holding his bleeding head.

" What did you even expect to do with the Hydra?" Asked Mindy.

" I wanted to bring fire upon the white house." He replied.

" And you had to kill my father right!" Yelled Zack.

" He tried to be a hero. I hate heroes. But you're all too late. If I can't kill the president then you all will do perfectly fine."

We ran out of the building as quickly as possible, while Ignite stayed chanting some language.

The bomb went off, and we were safe.

After that Mindy and I asked Zack if he would like to join our group. But he told us that he would be gone for a while, developing a group of heroes to fight together.

" When I get it together, would you two like to join the group." He asked.

Mindy and I exchanged looks.

" Sure!" We both said.

" Okay, but don't kick too much ass while I'm away." He said.

" Sure." I replied laughing.

While he was leaving, Mindy called his name.

" See ya later cuz!"

" See ya later!"

After that touching moment, Mindy and I went to my house. We listened to the police radio, and heard that there was a bank robbery going on, with hostages. Mindy looked at me.

" Let's go kick some ass!"


End file.
